


I Must Be Special

by RoseyDeLoom



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Ableist Language, Acceptance, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Day 31, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Happy Halloween, Hurt, Left for Dead, Not Beta Read, Rejection, Symbolism, Unreliable Narrator, Victim Blaming, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyDeLoom/pseuds/RoseyDeLoom
Summary: It's easy to think you're the best when you're the golden childWhen the person the caretaker thinks about first is youWhen you get the most attentionBut makes you different from the others?Why are you different?How definitive is the trait that separates you from those you spit upon?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951204
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	I Must Be Special

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of the Whumptober challenge. Panic wrote this in about 3 hours
> 
> No 31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTURE  
>  ~~Experiment | Whipped |~~ **Left for Dead**

We thought she loved us

We thought he loved us

We thought they loved us

~~_I thought I was loved_ ~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


So much time was spent on us. Hours spent researching how to care for us, best ways to schedule us into the day

Days spent learning new enrichment that could be provided to us

Rabbit holes of learning what could be added to us

Tearing apart the old plans since _this_ **_must_ ** _be included, I don’t_ **_care_ ** _if it doesn’t_ **_fit_ ** _. I’ll_ **_make_ ** _it fit_

Each of us tended to and loved, polished again and again

Extra bedding here

Darkness over there

Fresh food and water filled up

  
  
  
  


I thought I would get a completed home

I was loved after all

I was _going_ to be different 

  
  
  
  


I wasn’t a reject

  
  
  
  


I _couldn’t_ be one of **_them_ **

  
  
  
  


The rejects’ homes were half finished and permanently _“Under Construction”_

I had **hours** of work put into me

**Folders** of bookmarks

**Page upon page** dedicated to what my construction would create!

How could all that be for nothing?

  
  
  


I thought I was different 

  
  


Just like they thought they were different

Just like we all thought we were different

  
  
  
  


No one thought we would become one of _them_

  
  


They had done this to themselves 

Lost their appeal

Lost their shine

Lost their allure

  
  


They _obviously_ just stopped trying

Something was _wrong_ with them to have become a reject

Obviously it would never happen to us

~~_Obviously it would never happen to me_ ~~

  
  
  
  


But then it happened

  
  
  


I was replaced

My home was put on the backburner

My home was moved from “Main Project” to “Side Project”

S̶̢̢̥̄̌̑̕į̶̭͋̆̍͑d̴̡̛͓̱̤̮̏̎͘͝ẻ̸̱̲̮̄͛ ̷̦͎͈̆p̴̨̈́̈́̅̒̓r̴̪̩͑ŏ̴͕͚̥͠j̶̪̦̥̅̕ē̵͉̻c̴͔̙̠͖͐t̷̥̯͈͈̪͂͂͆̕ 

  
  


̵͙̰̘͓̗̞̥̀͆̌̈̿͂̏̾͌̓̊͑͗̔͋̎̈̀̕͠S̸̡̧̛͉̞͖̯̳̙̬̥̙͇͕̦̠̖̀̇̐̏̐̏́͑͗̾̚͜ͅÎ̴̢̛̦̖͓͍͍̹̙͖̞̫͇̤͖͔̣͕̤͖̝̙̾̃͐̕͝͝ͅD̸̡̨̪̝̙͍̱̤̫̺͖͕͇͚̟̪̥̹̟̝̋̅͐̓͌͆E̸̡̧̢̧̨̧̨̛̥͖̺̻̟̜̟̪͇̝̳͐̃͌̐͂̿̃͌̄̏̌͋͑͊̿̍̅̏̈́̔̐̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ ̴̧̧̢̨̖̭̳̗͖͔͙̻̰̣̘͎͎̬͉̠̙̭̐́̉̐͘͜ͅͅP̶̢̡̨̫͉̙̯̜̟̪̤̩̹̲͕͙̲̯͉̭̖͉̗̗̏̅͒̇̕͜R̴̖̯̫͊͂͂̏̉ͅO̸̧̡͕͉͌̈́̉̾͒̔̅͋̾̐͊̓̆̔͌̽̑̏̅̿̚̚͠͝͝͝J̴̡̧̡̫̞͎̃̉͗̾̂̑̎͘͜E̴̡̡̠̰̰͉͕̲͚̟̝̜̩͙̫̬̖̜̖͚̘͎̠͒̈́̉̿̽̓̃̔̈́̈́̽̎́̾̉̆͐͂̄̉͌́̕̚̕͝C̷̛̯͔̖͚̽̈́̀̈́̐͆͛̓̓̐͌̄͋̂̍̎̀̕̕͝͝͝T̵̒͛̍́̔͋̕̕ͅ ̴̧͇̳̂̈͐̐͋͊̈́̌̌̾̋̎̓͌͑

  
  


THAT’S WHERE THE REJECTS LIVED

  
  


I WAS NOT A REJECT

I COULD NEVER BE A REJECT

I WAS NOT A REJECT

WAS NOT

WAS NOT

WAS NO

WASN

NOT NOT NOT NONTO NOTONTOTNT

  
  


…..

  
  


~~_I was a reject_ ~~

~~**_I was a reject_ ** ~~

~~**_Reject_ ** ~~

~~**_Reject_ ** ~~

~~**_Reject_ ** ~~

~~**_Rejjee_ ** ~~

~~**_REJECT_ ** ~~

  
  


~~**_w h y_ ** ~~

  
  


My home has been moved

A new foundation appeared where I once was

I have new neighbors

They are the inhabitants I used to mock

Believing I was better than them

Believing I would never become them

Believing something was fundamentally wrong with them

Something that would never occur within me

  
  


And now I was one of them

  
  
  
  
  


The newest house is coming along nicely

Hours of research has been put into it

Rabbit holes of information have been explored 

Plans ripped up with new ideas put in its place

Fragile seams stitched together 

Allure strong 

Shine bright

Love poured into the entire home

Food and water changed daily

  
  
  


Just like we used to have

  
  
  


~~_Is it petty if I count their days?_ ~~

~~_The days before they become one of us?_ ~~

  
  
  
  


We are the rejects

We used to be loved

We thought we were loved

We thought they loved us

We thought he loved us

We thought she loved us

We thought we were special

We thought we were the only one

  
  
  
  


Most deny it

Some come to realize it

Few come to accept it

Truth doesn’t care which is picked

  
  
  


We are the rejects

We used to be loved

We did nothing to deserve getting cast aside

We did nothing to deserve getting replaced

  
  
  


Despite this, it happened

  
  
  
  
  


We are the rejects

And we have been abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> So I did have a story in mind for what specifically was being described here, but I'm also curious on how people interpreted this. Please let me know what you thought it meant! I feel like I made it obvious, but I also tried to make it **not** blatantly obvious.
> 
> Any ideas for tags are appreciated since this not my normal style of writing, so I was grasping at straws for how to tag this. Feel free to tell me if you catch any grammar or spelling errors, I wrote this while tired and already caught some while uploading. Wouldn't surprise me if there were more


End file.
